


Kiss under the mistletoe... Or not?

by Syssy22uwu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Charity Gala, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Tree, Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mistletoe, My First Fanfic, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parkner Secret Santa 2019, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, Pining Peter Parker, hope you'll like it, parkner, parkner secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syssy22uwu/pseuds/Syssy22uwu
Summary: Peter dind't want to go to that Charity Gala, but in reality he wanted to go, why? Harley Keener was going to be there. Is Peter going to confess to him or not?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Kiss under the mistletoe... Or not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsword/gifts).



> First time writing a fanfic in english, hope you'll enjoy it!  
> This is my gift for @SapphicTeaLeaves, marry Christmas!

Panic, all Peter was thinking right now was that he had to go to Mr. Stark’s Christmas Gala and like every time he was invited he couldn't refuse to go. Why was he so kind that he couldn’t say a tiny no? Oh, he knew why he didn’t refuse to go to that Gala with some excuse.

He was laying with his face in his pillow, trying to suffocate a scream, while his two best friends were there to try to give him some moral support. Ned was quietly caressing his hair from the chair near the bed. After all these years as friends they both know that if someone would comb Peter’s hair with their finger he would somehow calm a little bit; on the other side of the room MJ was trying so hard to not kick him for how dramatic he was being.

"Peter, it’s a freaking Christmas Gala! You can’t be this dramatic for something like this! You’ve done it before!" MJ was really losing it. "Really, what could possibly go wrong?!"

Peter turned his head so he could face her with the most deadpan expression he could master in this kind of situation. "When I confessed to Liz, I found out that her dad was actually the Volture, when I confessed to you we were actually almost going to die because of Mysterio, and you are asking me what could go wrong if I’m going to try to confess to Harley? During a Gala with all the important people from all over the world and the Avengers being there? Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?!" After his speech he returned to muffle his screams in his pillow, whilst MJ gave a frustrated groan.

Ned had already tried to persuade him, but nothing was moving Peter from his crisis with his ‘Parker Luck’. But who could blame him, after everything he’s being through in his life it’s a miracle he’s not worse than now.

"Listen, go to the Gala, enjoy yourself, eat all the fancy things you find there and don’t think. Just go with the flow and everything is going to be fine." Ned was trying his last card to convince Peter to go. "You’ve been in the same room with him, alone, in so many occasions and nothing has ever gone wrong, think of it like a normal lab day and everything is going to be F I N E. Ok?" He felt his head nodding under his finger and this was a big progress after two hours of talking.

"Ok, I’m going to the Gala and I’m going to follow the flow… Thanks for putting up with all this… and with me…" He said smiling a little.

"Pete, say something like this again and your enhanced strength is not going to save you from me beating you, we clear?" MJ said with her most flat tone, the scary one that always worked to intimidate the other two. "We are not putting up with you, we are your friends, and like you’ll do this for us, we are doing it for you." Peter nodded, and smiled a little bit when he saw her softened smile right after. 

He was going to that Gala and everything would be fine.

~***~

Everything was not being fine.

He was panicking, to a whole new level. He was at the edge of the room, squishing his back against the wall while fidgeting with the hems of his jacket’s arms. There were more people than he was expecting and yet not a single familiar face of any of the Avengers, and to make it worse people were starting to look at him. Only Tony and Pepper entering changed all the looks from him to them and he was a little bit relieved.

Time passed and he found himself with a glass of juice in his hands, trying to not look at anything, until someone was near him; he jumped a little because his spidey sense should have told him someone was coming, but he found Tony near him he relaxed a little bit.

"You are not enjoying the party. How so?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Peter knew it, so instead of answering he put his head on his mentor shoulder. And without asking the prosthetic hand went to his hair and started to comb, calming him in a matter of seconds. "If it’s too much you can go away. I don’t want to force you to stay here."

It wasn’t that, so he shaked his head to let him know, and it was in that moment that he saw it, Harley Keener, beautiful, splendid, Harley Keener, wearing his suit like a second skin, far too good for this world, and yes peter was so head over hills for him, but right now he was talking to another guy, and Peter was so mad, with who? He didn't know: with the poor guy who was now Peter’s target, with himself for being such a coward or with Harley because he wasn’t searching for Peter? 

"Aaaaah… Young love." Peter jerked his head of his shoulder and tried to tell him that it wasn't what he was thinking, but Tony was smarter than this. "Kid, I was the same with Pep, and believe me, it’s going to be worse if you don’t speak with him, so go and talk it out, don’t be scared, I know that nothing will go wrong. I’m 100% sure of it." He said turning and walking away to go near Pepper.

Peter watched them, and he was a bit jealous of how easy he made it sound, maybe for him it was but for Peter? Not in the slightest. He sighed and walked to the nearest table with food and chose to eat his panic out, trying not to finish everything that was there. He was far to engrossed with the little bruschette that Tony always asks the chefs to make that he didn’t notice who came near him, scaring him.

"You really can’t live without this thingie here, can’t ya?" Harley was there, near him, and Peter had to pay even more attention to not die because of the bruschetta he was eating. He tried to finish eating the last one and turned to speak better with him, or more like admiring him from up close.

It wasn’t bad in the end. They talked as if nothing was wrong, because it wasn’t, it is all in Peter’s head, but he can’t shake away the thought that they can't really be together. They are best friends, and he doesn’t want to ruin what they had right now. So everything was fine, until Peter started to feel more than one person watching him, and Harley noticed too, so they stared at each other and when Peter heard what they were saying he looked up and noticed the mistletoe hanging right over their head.

Obviously Harley looked up too, and Peter didn’t want to see his reaction so when he found Bucky a few meters away from him he ran, sorry, walked way faster than normal, to him, so he could escape that embarrassing situation. It would have been the perfect plan, if he hadn’t knocked over the big tree while escaping. He saw it all in slow motion and in that moment he knew he screwed up big time.

The tree fell and if it wasn’t for Bucky and Steve, two women could have been trapped underneath it; he felt so bad about it that he started to apologise like there was no tomorrow. Tony was near him in a moment, trying to calm him down, he knew very well that if Peter started to babble sorries he was going to have an anxiety attack, and when Peter was calming a little he took him out of the room.

Peter was tense, so he tried to joke. “Ehi, next time you don’t get near the three and leave it to Clint to make some noise, uh?” But Peter was sad and Tony didn’t know what to do. “Ok, if you want, you can go to your room upstairs, I don't want you to be sad all the night for what happened, so go upstairs and watch some movies, you can also call Ted and Mj.” But when he didn't hear him correct his friend’s name he knew that he was really upset and beating himself in his mind.

“Peter!” Both of them turned and saw Harley jogging in their direction, and Peter wanted only to vanish in that instant. “Everything is fine, Steve and Bucky told ‘hem that it was an accident and Clint has stolen your spotlight throwing his glass of champagne on Sam, and now I think they are kinda beating eachother…” Tony huffed, he knew that leaving them alone would have result in some trouble. 

“I’ll go deal with that children… You go upstairs, the party is over, I don’t want to see how it will go on.” And like that he was off, leaving the two of them alone. Harley turned to the lift and waited for Peter to go up.

When it started to move Peter sat in the corner dropping his head on his knees, he ruined everything… The other boy sat near him and combed his hand through his hair and after a few moments he heard him sob, so he hugged him. “Ssssh… It’s alrigh’, don’ worry… If you hadn’ done it I would have for sure.” But he shook his head, because Harley couldn't understand that things like that will always happen to him.

“It’s my fucking Parker luck…” He heard Harley whispering a ‘what the fuck’ and so he explained what he meant, only for the other to smile a little and tell him that if it really was like this, that everyone has his share of ‘surname luck’, and that, that made Peter laugh a little, because in the end Harley would always make him smile. When he heard that he was laughing too they couldn’t stop anymore, or at least until they arrived to their floor.

“What do you think of going to my room and watch some crappy christmas movie?” And off they went to Harley’s room to spend the rest of the night cuddling and eating junk food. 

It was around 2am when Peter spoke again, sleep clearly making its way on him. “You know? I like being with you like this… I don’t want to lose it at all.”

“Why would you lose it?”

“Because I know you don’t… like like me. I’m your friend and I know it can be-”

“But I like like you.” And with that Peter stood still, only turning his heat to ask if he heard right but he couldn’t do it because Harley was kissing his cheek, and then his nose, and his forehead, his jawline, and his cheeks again now wet with tears. “Peter, why would you think I didn’ like you? I’ve been flirting with you all this time, you are really dense if you didn’ understand it.” He said laughing a little and kissing him again on his cheeks, but Peter was quicker and turned his head a little bit, so the kiss landed on his lips.

Best decision ever. Harley’s lips were so soft, even more than what he imagined, not to count that he didn’t even flinch when Peter changed his position, if more, he took advance of it and deepened the kiss turning it in a full make out session. Only when they separate they stared into eachother eyes and started to laugh and than kiss again, leaving the tv on as a background sound of their fantastic christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holiday and a happy new year!


End file.
